Você é Perfeito Pra Mim
by Gabbriellah Black
Summary: Ele a amava tanto que chegou ao ponto de se rebaixar: Sei que nunca você vai gostar de mim como eu gosto de você, e que nunca vou chegar ao seu nível... Você é Perfeita e... Ela não pode mas aguentar e se jogou nos braços dele: E Você é Perfeito Para Mim!


**

* * *

**

Uma salva de obrigadas à minha Beta Luuh

* * *

Ela se mexeu novamente, tentando amenizar a dor causada por horas a fio sentada na mesma posição. Folheou o livro com rapidez, sem se importar com a poeira rala que se desprendia dele. Os olhos extremamente verdes esquadrinhavam as páginas manchadas por todo tipo de tintas e poções, à procura de alguma informação, algum dado que já não estivesse suficientemente gravado em sua cabeça.

Lily Evans esfregou a têmpora com o dedo indicador, tentando em vão, se livrar da dor de cabeça que a perseguia desde o começo da manhã. Ela olhou os móveis da sala comunal deserta com uma sensação de arrependimento. Talvez teria sido melhor e mais divertido ir com os colegas de classe à Hogsmead.

- Bom dia, Evans.- Disse James Potter descendo a escada do dormitório masculino arrastando os pés.

- Bom dia, Potter.- Ela respondeu formal, sem desviar o olhar do livro empoeirado.

Ele se aproximou e sentou no chão perto da poltrona que a ruiva ocupava, e com o atiçador de chamas, cutucou as brasas mortas da lareira.

- Ta meio frio pra essa época do ano, não acha?

Ela resmungou uma resposta afirmativa sem desgrudar os olhos das páginas semi-decompostas. Ele ficou sentado olhando para os tijolos ainda mornos da lareira.

- Por que não foi pra Hogsmead?- Perguntou por fim, levantando-se e sentando na poltrona ao lado de Lily.

- Não é meio óbvio?- Respondeu apontando para a pilha de livros que ocupava três quartos da mesa mais próxima.

- Não sei nem porque eu perguntei... Sei lá... Talvez você pudesse me surpreender respondendo que ficou no colégio com a intenção de procurar novas passagens secretas os preparar algumas armadilhas pro Ranhoso...

Ela riu e largou o livro sobre a mesa, fazendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira subir e James espirar.

-_Você_ é quem está me surpreendendo. Pensei que não agüentaria um dia monótono no colégio quando poderia se divertir no povoado. O que foi? Por que não foi pra Hogsmead? Por acaso a Zonko's fechou?

- Há-há! Não, não fechou... Pelo menos não que eu saiba... O que aconteceu é que a menina que eu convidei não aceitou ir comigo...

Lily sorriu lembrando das inúmeras vezes em que recusara o convite do Maroto no ano anterior, tentando ignorar a pontinha de frustração que sentia ao saber que não fora '_a_ _escolhida'_ dessa vez.

- ... quer dizer... eu não a convidei, pois sei que ela não iria aceitar. Sabe... acho que eu já desisti faz tempo e só ficava insistindo por inércia. Eu não sirvo pra ela. Ela é toda perfeita! Perfeita em tudo! É linda, inteligente, engraçada, simpática com todos... Err, menos comigo... Se bem que ultimamente nós temos nos dado melhor. Somos até amigos, Lily, mas é aquela amizade formal, não é o que eu quero. Preferia que ela gritasse comigo como fazia antes do que ver que ela nem me nota agora.

- James, você...?- Perguntou confusa, sem poder encará-lo.

- Nós estamos doentes, sabe Lily? Digo, eu e a garota.

Lily sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Doentes?- Falou ela tentando não demonstrar o interesse que sentia.

- É. D-o-e-n-t-e-s. Acho que não existe outra definição para isso. Falamos de todo e qualquer assunto, até do tempo, menos de nós dois. Olhamos para cada pedra na estrada, mas não nos olhamos nos olhos. Fingimos uma amizade que não existe e nos machucamos. É... É algo extremamente estúpido, como estar morrendo de frio, ter um casaco ao lado e não se agasalhar, entende?

Ela assentiu devagar tentando manter a voz firme.

- Mas você já falou isso pra ela?

- Não... Mas vamos mudar de assunto... – Disse ele sorrindo maroto.- Eu pensei que você não conseguiria ficar mais de dez segundos sem por a mão em um livro, com tudo você parou de ler somente para me ouvir! Que honra!

- Muito engraçado! Olhe só que coincidência! Eu também pensei que você fosse incapaz de ficar um minuto sem azarar alguém ou arrumar confusão, mas aqui está você, sem fazer nada disso, somente falando comigo. Também sinto-me honrada!

- Parece que estamos superando nossos limites hoje!

- Que progresso!

- Progresso mesmo seria aprender coisas novas... Me ensine algo, Evans.-Brincou ele levantando da poltrona para pegar um copo de água.

- Já que você insiste...- Respondeu sem se importar se James havia insistido ou não.

- Vou te ensinar a resumir um livro de trezentas e cinqüenta páginas em apenas duas horas. Pode pegar o livro. É aquele ali: ''Conjuração Avançada''- Disse ela apontando um livro de capa marrom. -O rolo de pergaminho está embaixo da mesa.

- Você não pode estar falando sério...- Ele parou no meio do caminho até o jarro d'água, girou sobre os calcanhares e sentou novamente na poltrona.- Você _não está_ falando sério, não é?- Perguntou ele, pegando o livro com a ponta dos dedos, como se tivesse medo dele.

- Sérissimo! Pode começar!

Ele sorriu revelando dentes perfeitos e brancos.

- Okay. Mas depois _eu_ é que vou te ensinar algo.

- Contanto que não seja contra as regras...- Resmungou ela desconfiada.

* * *

-O 'negócio' é procurar os nomes que estão em negrito. São os bruxos e bruxas mais importantes. Os outros quase não caem nos testes.- Explicou Lily ao ver que James utilizara sessenta centímetros de pergaminho pra resumir as duas primeiras páginas do livro.

- Uau! Obrigada por _não ter_ me avisado antes! - Respondeu ele mal-humorado, arrancando risos da ruiva.

* * *

- Parabéns! Pensei que você iria desistir na quinta página! - disse Lily enrolando o pergaminho já lido e revisado, em que o James escrevera. 

- Você não tem nem idéia da dimensão da minha força de vontade... - Falou ele dando uma piscadela com o olho esquerdo.

- Acho que sou a pessoa desse colégio que mais sabe sobre a sua força de vontade.- Respondeu ela devolvendo a piscadela.

Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, constrangido, mas depois se levantou com um pulo fazendo a ruiva se encolher na poltrona. Ele fez uma reverência pomposa e estendeu a mão em direção dela.

- Vossa Excelência queira me acompanhar aos jardins de fundo de nosso ilustre colégio.

- E para 'que raios' Minha Excelência faria isso? - Perguntou ela levantando da poltrona, aceitando a mão de James.

- Você prometeu que iria aprender uma coisinha comigo hoje, não se faça de desentendida!

- Ah! Okay. E eu posso saber o que vou aprender? –Perguntou curiosa.

- Evans... Você nunca voou de vassoura, então eu _pen_...

- Não! - Gritou ela apavorada.- Eu... eu não posso. Eu tenho medo de altura, e além do mais... hoje está tão frio, você mesmo disse...

- Falando do tempo outra vez...- Resmungou ele em voz baixa.

- Quê?

- Eu falei que não há desculpa. Promessa é dívida e você vai ter que cumprir, do contrário manchará sua honra, de aluna exemplar e pessoa séria, que vem carregando desde que entrou em Hogwarts.

- E se eu for com você e cair de 'trocentos' metros de altura, você manchará sua ilustre fama de melhor jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos, já que não é capaz de ensinar 'a Evans' a montar numa vassoura.

- Você sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo, não é?

- Tenho.- Respondeu ela sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Pois te digo, Evans, que eu não tenho medo de desafios, já você...

- Já eu tenho medo de altura.- Ela completou.

- Por Merlin! Você está na Grifinória! É impossível que não tenha prestado atenção a um discurso sequer do chapéu-seletor! _Salve! Salve! Oh, honrada Grifinória! Que a coragem seja... seja...-_ Cantarolou ele sem lembrar a letra da musica.

- _Que a coragem seja sustentada pelos teus leões, os leões dos teus escudos, dos teus brasões e de tua nobre casa, até o fim dos dias!_ - Completou ela.

- Você tem uma memória surpreendente... e uma voz linda...

- Er... Ah... Obrigada. –Disse corando.- Você também não é nada mal...

- Poderíamos formar uma dupla, o que acha? - Ele fantasiou pegando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para perto do retrato com suavidade. - Poderíamos nos chamar 'Pergaminho e Vassoura', que tal?

- Que horrível! Parece nome de relatório sobre os times de quadribol mais famosos dos últimos cinqüenta anos...

- Então dê uma idéia, já que você é tão inteligente.- Falou James quando os dois já atravessavam o buraco do retrato.

- Que tal 'Pontas e...'... Espera aí! Pra onde você ta me levando, Potter? - Exclamou ela sacudindo o braço para se livrar do Maroto "Eu não sou tão idiota assim!

- Bom... Quase deu certo, não é?

Ela bufou e fez menção de voltar para Sala comunal, mas ele se posicionou à frente do retrato, barrando-lhe a passagem.

- Vamos, Lily! O que te custa?

- Mas já te falei que eu tenho medo, droga!

- Você não queria ser Auror? - Lily assentiu.- Então! Você acha mesmo que o Ministério vai contratar uma bruxa que não sabe nem voar de vassoura?

- Não tente me convencer usando...

- Usando a realidade! Vamos lá, Evans. Me mostra do que você é capaz!

- Eu sou capaz de quebrar a sua cara se você não sair da minha frente.

-Tudo bem... - Ele suspirou abrindo passagem. - Já to acostumado a perder pra você em jogos de teimosia mesmo...

- Olha Potter... - Ela parou sem saber o que falar.

- Não, não precisa falar nada...- Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e repuxou a boca para o lado.

- Não faça essa cara!

- Que cara? - Perguntou James realmente surpreso.

- Essa cara de cachorrinho, oras...

- Não me diga que a cara de cachorrinho funciona com você! Se eu soubesse já teria usado bem antes. - Ela encarou-o com a boca entreaberta. - Quero dizer... bem mais cedo, antes mesmo da gente passar pelo buraco do retrato...

- Não precisa explicar. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer...

- Entendeu? Pois sabe... Pareceu que você tinha pensado outra coisa... Se bem que eu também pensei nessa coisa, quero dizer, pensei depois de ter falado... você sabe... Não foi essa a intenção. Poxa vida, isso é tão constrangedor!

A ruiva riu e logo depois disse:

- Okay, eu vou com você, mas com uma con...

- Jura? Uau! Eu já tinha desistido!

- Com uma condição! - Continuou Lily. - Que cada um de nós use uma vassoura.

- Nossa Evans! Quem te ouve falar assim pensa que eu sou um pervertido!

- Eu falei isso porque não quero que você venha com suas brincadeirinha de voar rápido e alto... Se bem que não duvido nadinha que você seja pervertido...- Explicou ela rindo.

- Eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder...

- Isso mesmo! Poupe meu tempo e vá logo pegar as vassouras, antes que eu desista.

James não respondeu, virou-se rapidamente e desapareceu pelas escadas do dormitório.

* * *

- Aquele besta do Almofadinhas deve ter colocado um feitiço anti-roubo no baú dele...- Disse James massageando a canela dolorida. - Eu fui abrir e olha só no que deu!

Lily riu e conjurou um saco de gelo para o Maroto, que agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Ok, mas e daí? Você conseguiu alguma vassoura?

- Só a minha. O Aluado não joga e o Rabicho só usa a minha, acho que você vai ter que...

- Seu... Safado! Você fez de propósito, não é? Ta fazendo isso só pra eu ter que usar a mesma vassoura que _vo_...

- Continuando: acho que você vai ter que usar uma das vassouras da escola.

- Ah... er... Desculpe. – Falou corada.

* * *

- Acho que essa é a menos antiga... - Disse Lily apontando para uma vassoura no fundo do armário.

James pegou a vassoura e espanou a poeira com as mãos. Realmente aquela parecia ser a vassoura de fabricação mais recente, mesmo tendo as inscrições 'Cleansweap 45' gravadas em seu cabo. Ele espirou com a poeira e coçou o nariz.

- Pega. - Disse o Maroto estendendo a vassoura para Lily.

Ela, com o feitiço de ar condicionado _(N/A.: isso foi copiado de À Beira do Abismo, sorry Luci_, ela retirou todo o excesso de poeira do cabo. James espirou outra vez.

- Você ta bem? - Perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele assentiu esfregando as costas da mão nos olhosLily ergueu a vassoura pelo cabo e bateu as cerdas com força no armário, fazendo algumas gramas de terra caírem no chão. James teve uma crise de espirros e caiu no chão, apertando a barriga com os braços, como se não pudesse respirar.

- James, o que foi? - Perguntou Lily com uma nota de desespero na voz, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

- Li... Lily... Eu... Eu acho que vou morrer...- Ele estava completamente vermelho e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

- Merlin! Eu... Eu vou chamar alguém... - Ela levantou, mas James a segurou pelo tornozelo.

- Não... Não vai dar tempo... Fica comigo aqui. Lily... acho que agora eu tenho que te falar...

- Não, não fala nada. Eu tenho que _cha_...

- Te falar que eu sempre te amei de verdade, que você nunca foi um desafio pra mim.

- James, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Então diga: 'James Potter, você é um ótimo ator e me fez acreditar em você. Eu caí como uma pata!'' Respondeu ele rindo e levantando do chão.

- Potter, você não presta! - Gritou Lily irritada, levantando-se também. - Se eu te pegar...

- Pois então me pega! - Desafiou ele subindo na vassoura e voando janela à fora, deixando uma ruiva extremamente vermelha para trás.

Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Lily agarrou o cabo da vassoura e impulsionou-se atrás do maroto. A vassoura subiu alto pelo céu cinzento e frio, mas em seguida parou abruptamente, por um segundo que pareceu durar a eternidade, e despencou em direção ao gramado verde-musgo, levando a ruiva consigo.

* * *

James já estava quase contornando o jardim circular quando ouviu um grito agudo. Fez a curva com destreza, a tempo de ver Lily caindo rapidamente. Impulsionou o corpo para frente, com desespero, voou para a ruiva e agarrou sua mão branca e gelada, que estava estendida ao céu, como se tentasse agarrar-se a uma nuvem.

O peso da garota fez a vassoura girar e se desequilibrar. James tentou dominar a situação, mas mesmo assim eles caíram de encontro à grama seca, de mais de dois metros de altura.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou James ajudando Lily a se levantar.

- Já estive melhor... - Respondeu ela chorosa, massageando o braço esquerdo. - E você?

- Eu pareço bem? - Perguntou ele sério, indicando um corte na testa. - O que deu em você? Ficou maluca? Pra começo de história, você não sabe voar, e depois, usar uma dessas vassouras velhas sem testá-las antes...- Falou ele com uma severidade incomum.

- Desculpe... Não foi intencional... Eu sinto muito. - Ela abaixou a cabeça e arrastou os pés rumo ao portal de pedra que levava ou salão dos fundos do castelo.

- Hei, Lily! Espera! Desculpa... Eu fui estúpido. Eu que não devia ter voado pela janela. Me perdoa? - Perguntou ele ajoelhando-se na grama.

- Desculpa... eu é que não devia ter gritado com você... - Ela ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

- Eu não devia ter fingido aquele 'acesso'.

- Eu não deveria ter aceitado seu desafio.

- Eu não deveria ter feito esse desafio idiota.

- Eu não devia ter sido tão idiota...

- Parece que temos feito muitas coisas erradas ultimamente... Mas por que idiota, Lily?

- Por que eu... Ah, esquece! - Resmungou ela estendendo-se cansada na grama, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- Hei! O que é isso? O que aconteceu?

- Você vai dar risada...- Ela comprimiu um lábio contra o outro, formando um biquinho.

- Não vou não... Fala... Que depois eu te conto um segredo meu...

- Segredo? Ah... Você promete que não vai rir?

- Palavra de honra! - Jurou ele estendendo a mão direita frente ao peito.

Ela levantou do gramado, e disse olhando para o céu.

- É que eu pensei que você iria morrer mesmo. Você me deixou preocupada... Preocupada com você. E isso meu deu uma raiva enorme...e...

- E...? Não há nada de errado em se preocupar com as pessoas que gostamos... - Ele levantou se também e pensou um pouco: - Bem... Nesse caso _há_ algo de errado, porque... bem...

- Porque eu não gosto de você... - Completou ela.

- É!

- Então nesse caso, _realmente_, não há nada de errado.

- Desculpa... Acho que não ouvi o que você disse...

Lily respirou fundo várias vezes, como se tentasse tomar coragem.

- Que ridículo! É mais difícil dizer isso do que sair voando janela afora, mesmo nunca tendo montado numa vassoura.

- Isso quer dizer que...? - James se continha para não criar expectativas falsas.

- Que eu estava errada o tempo todo.

- Errada sobre o que?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendido!

- Não estou me fazendo de desentendido, estou tentando não me decepcionar!

- Isso é decepcionante pra você?

- Isso o que!

- Eu gostar de você!

- É! É _extremamente_ decepcionante, porque eu sei que _nunca_ você vai gostar de mim como eu gosto de você, e que eu nunca, por mais que me esforce, vou chegar ao seu nível, não que você se ache superior a mim, acontece que você _é_ superior, mesmo sem querer. Sabe de uma coisa? Era de você que eu estava falando antes... Agora já não importa mais esconder, é melhor que você nunca mais olhe na minha cara do que ter que agüentar essa tortura de te ter só como amiga. Só me prometa que vai procurar alguém a sua altura, porque se alguém fizer você sofrer, eu juro que vai ser a ultima coisa que essa pessoa fará na vida. Você merece um cara maravilhoso, porque você, Lily, é perfeita, e...

- E você é perfeito pra mim.

Lily se jogou nos braços de James antes que ele pudesse dizer uma só palavra. Abraçou-o com força, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse. Ela o soltou por fim e olhou para um James totalmente aturdido.

- Eu já não me importo, okay? Não me importa se você é o arruaceiro e eu a CDF, se somos completamente diferentes, nem me importo com o que possam dizer. Eu só preciso que você diga que me ama, então estarei disposta a deixar todo meu passado pra trás e...

- EU TE AMO, LILY! - Ele gritou sem hesitar, se jogou de joelhos na frente da ruiva e agarrou-lhe as pernas.- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... Mais que tudo.

- Então levanta, pra que eu possa olhar pra você...

Ele não respondeu, tampouco fez o que a ruiva pedia. Estendeu-se de barriga para cima no gramado, de olhos fechados.

- Merlin, permita que esse sonho dure bastante, por favor... - Ele falou com voz sonhadora.

Lily riu, e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas James levantou com rapidez e beijou-a com todo amor que havia guardado em seu peito.

- Lily...? - Perguntou ele, separando-se dela alguns centímetros.

- Fala...

- Quer casar comigo?

- Casar?

- É, casar. Acho que a gente já perdeu tempo demais, não quero desperdiçar mais um segundo sequer...

- Eu te amo, James!

- Isso foi um sim?

- É, eu acho que o Sirius vai ter uma grande surpresa quando voltar de Hogsmead...

- Nem me fale...

* * *

_N/A.: Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! o/_

_Consegui enfim completar uma fic (mesmo que seja uma Short-one hahaha)_

_Gostaram? Não gostaram?_

_Merece continuação? Merece ser deletada?_

_Opinem, pelo amor de Merlin..._

_É só clicar nesse botãozinho roxo (ou será azul?) e deixar um 'Li sua fic e resolvi deixar uma review' que eu vou adorar!_

_Mil beijos!_

_Gabbih Black_


End file.
